


New heights

by Salmayoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmayoi/pseuds/Salmayoi
Summary: Kitagawa Daiichi  invites Karasuno Highschool over for a practice match, and Oikawa immediately finds himself drawn to their older setter, Kageyama.OrWhat if middle school Oikawa had met Kageyama when the latter was attending Karasuno? Age reversal, basically.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	New heights

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it wouldn't be so strange for Karasuno to get invited to Kitaiichi for some kind of a practice match (to give Kitaiichi more experience), because I remembered Seijou doing the same thing with a college team. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Oikawa was aroused to say the least. Because Kageyama Tobio was something else entirely. He honestly envied it, and watching the older setter filled him with equal parts curiosity and disdain. Theoretically, he knew it was petty and absurd of him to hold such resentment towards an upperclassman (regardless of the fact he went to a different school, let alone a highschool), but still. Oikawa couldn’t help his feelings of jealousy, especially when it came to comparing him to the other.

He was amazing, and that was a simple fact Oikawa could not deny. The amount of power he held on the court was astonishing, and not to mention the sheer talent he radiated.

And so that is why Oikawa found himself closely watching Kageyama throughout the entirety of their practice match, picking up on every little thing that he did.

‘Will you stop staring so much? You’re going to seriously freak him out.’

Oikawa glanced over at his best friend, Iwaizumi, or ‘Iwa chan’ as he so fondly liked to call him as, and pouted. ‘He hasn’t even noticed, Iwa chan. And anyway, I’m being really discreet about it.’

‘Uh-uh. Sure you are. Well try not to make it look so obvious, and please don’t take your attention of off the game.’

Iwaizumi took a sip of water out of his water bottle, as Oikawa glared at him.

‘What? Since when did I do that? I’m totally paying attention, why wouldn’t I be?’

Iwaizumi just shrugged. He pulled the bottle away from his lips before replying. ‘Well, that’s what you always do. You start comparing yourself to literally anyone who you perceive to be as better than you, and then it’s your main focus over literally anything else. Don’t get mad. I’m just saying it like it is.’

Oikawa let out a squawk at that. If it were honestly anyone else saying that, he would have half a mind to tear their throat out. Or at the very least, take incredibe offense.

‘ _Excuse_ me, Iwa chan. But clearly, you’ve been mistaken. I am not comparing myself to Kageyama’.

‘Good. You shouldn’t be. And also. I believe it’s Kageyama _san_.’ Iwaizumi shakes his head, ‘What reason do you have to be jealous of anyway? Kageyama san is much older than we are, so obviously he has a lot more experience and is better than us. Stop being so petty.’

Oikawa glared harder. ‘Who says I’m being petty? I hadn’t even said anything about him!’

Iwaizumi snorted. ‘Yeah, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re thinking about it’.

He let his hand wander to the back of his neck and idly scratched at it. ‘Well, whatever. Just give it a break, Oikawa. So what if he’s really good? He’s a freaking highschooler, that’s normal. But you know what isn’t normal? You starting rivalries with people who are much older.’ He finished with a pointed look.

Oikawa scowled. ‘I told you, I’m not! There is no rivalry. Why won’t you believe me, huh? And anyway, I’m just being observant. Is that really so wrong? I’m keeping my guard up, Iwa chan. You can’t trust geniuses like him, don’t know just what they’ll try and pull off.’ And really, it was the truth.

The guy had seriously pulled off some kind of an insane quick attack with another player, and Oikawa hated how impressed he was.

He didn’t know why, but something about the older setter really unnerved him. And that quick attack did nothing to ease those feelings.

Oikawa turned his attention away from Iwaizumi, back onto his test subject and went back to glaring at him.

Kageyama was drinking from his own water bottle, near his teammates on the other side of the gym. The hyperactive ginger haired kid( and yes, Oikawa had no right to call him a kid) was standing next to him, excitedly rambling on about something. And Kageyama looked like he was only half paying attention to what was being said.

Oikawa squinted his eyes and scrutinized him. From the top of his head, to his uniform, orange with the Karasuno letters and his number on it, all the way down to the tips of his toes.

He honestly didn’t look all that special except for maybe that constant frown he always wore on his face(like geez, did the guy not know how to smile or something?), but the demonic talent and skill hidden inside, could be clearly visible to anyone who were to watch him on court. And did, Oikawa watch him.

Their coach clapped his hands just then, calling out to his teammates and signifying the end of their water break. And Oikawa was successfully snapped back into reality.

‘Oi, let’s go.’ Oikawa turned back to his partner with a smile on his face and replied.

‘Of course, Iwa chan. Let’s go show those highschoolers just who we really are.’

He didn’t quite understand why, but he had a strange sense of hunger to prove himself to Kageyama. An over powering feeling to want to come out on top. And Tooru was adamant to prove that by the end of this match, no matter what.

The match resumed on as usual and Kageyama and Hinata pulled off their famous quick attack a more number of times. Even after that bald guy had told them to ‘stop scaring the kiddies so much and to go easy on them’. Oikawa had gritted his teeth and tried not to shout out in frustration at that.

But it wasn’t just those two Kitagawa Daiichi had to worry about. The entirety of Karasuno was talented and but _of course_ they were. They were a highschool team after all, what were they honestly expecting? 

‘Iwa chan! Over here!’ Oikawa set the ball to his friend and watched satisfyingly as the ball sailed over towards him perfectly.

Iwaizumi did not fail to disappoint, as he slammed the ball down on the other side of the net. But however, the ball was received by none other than Karasuno’s captain. ‘Ennoshita, nice!’

The ball was sent back to Kageyama who leapt up to intercept it, tossing it to baldy.

No matter how much they tried to stop the ball from hitting the floor, it didn’t work as the volleyball slammed down onto the ground with a loud sound.

‘Woo hoo!’, baldy cheered. ‘Sorry ‘bout that kiddos, but you’re going to have to try better than that!’

Oikawa scowled. Their bi-coloured libero piped in with a, ‘Yeah, but that was a pretty sweet spike though!’ Oikawa did not miss the way his friend’s eyes seemed to light up. ‘Oh, wow, thanks.’ Iwaizumi grinned.

Oikawa huffed as he glanced away, catching eyes with Kageyama. The older setter watched him with careful eyes, and it took all of Tooru’s dignity and willpower to not break away.

Screw the fact that this was their last set. If they lost this one then it would be all over. And Kageyama was still staring at him.

Now that he thought about it, he’s pretty sure this wasn’t the first time he had been watching him. ‘Something wrong, Kageyama san?’

Kageyama blinked, before frowning. ‘What, no. Nothing’s wrong’.

He hastily glanced away and Oikawa smirked. He wondered what the other setter was thinking about but decided to not dwell on it. The whistle blew, and just like that, their game continued.

Minutes later, and Oikawa found himself getting increasingly frustrated. Karasuno was getting closer and closer to winning, and Kitagawa Daiichi was many points behind.

‘Alright!’, he screamed, deciding that his team needed some encouraging. ‘Let’s do this guys, c’mon. We can still catch up! Play as hard as you can, we can win this!’

Despite knowing that chance seemed very unlikely, Oikawa was grateful for Iwaizumi joining in. ‘That’s right! It’s not too late, we can still turn this around!’

A few teammates perked up, but the majority remained just as unfazed as before. ‘Oikawa san’.

Oikawa glanced over at one of his underclassmen, Kunimi. Kunimi, who looked even more drained than usual. ‘What exactly do we do? I can’t get through any of their blocks, they’re really strong.’

Oikawa sighed. What to do? What to do, indeed. Making up his mind, he flashed them all a winning smile. ‘What do we do? Simple. We keep pushing. The harder we push, the faster they’ll break! Because after all, if we’re going to hit it, let’s hit it until it breaks! And that’s exactly what we’re going to do. We won’t stop pushing, no matter what. Just hang in there, _we_ are not going to be the ones breaking!’

This garnered a better reaction out of his teammates as a few smiled in response, no matter how cheesy it probably sounded.

‘So, push at it!’ His team cheered, much to Oikawa’s satisfaction. And as he turned back with a confident smile on his face, he caught Kageyama staring once more.

Creepy, he thinks, repressing a shudder. He didn’t think _he_ had been that obvious. The game continued.

There was a good moment that took place just after Tooru’s speech, when Iwa chan managed to land them a point. Naturally, the team was ecstatic. Congratulating Iwaizumi for his hit and even Karasuno’s libero sent them a thumbs up, much to Iwa’s pleasure.

Oikawa could not help shooting a triumphant look in Kageyama's way because _he_ was the one to have sent that toss to Iwaizumi. And it was a pretty darn good toss too, if he said so himself.

However, Kageyama didn’t seem to notice, having being grabbed by the arm by the same ginger-haired player from before. And after slapping a high five with Iwaizumi, Oikawa went back to his own position.

Feeling rather proud of their victory, _ha! Take that Karasuno!,_ Oikawa felt more motivated than ever. 

Unfortunately, their victory did not last long as Karasuno easily took back that point, as well as many other points. Soon, they were at matchpoint, and Kageyama and his partner (Hinata, was it?) performed another one of their quicks, successfully scoring them the final point.

‘Nice!’, Baldy cheered as the whistle blew.

Kitagawa Daiichi had lost, but no one was surprised. They had never really thought they had an actual chance of winning. After all, this was a team that had gone to nationals just last year. Not to mention, a freaking _highschool team_ filled with strong 16 to 18 year olds. The mere idea of a middle school team, even one as Kitagawa Daiichi, winning against an opponent like that was pretty much crazy.

At the beginning, Oikawa had honestly just thought it would be a good experience for everyone. Despite that however, in the present moment Oikawa could not help the irritation swelling under his skin as he bitterly realized he still hadn’t managed to prove himself to Kageyama. All added with the sting of failure.

‘Uwoh, that was pretty great Yama! I don’t know how but somehow that toss felt even better than the last!’

Hinata was seen excitedly bouncing near Kageyama and Oikawa doesn’t think he’s ever seen him actually be still before. ‘You mean better than the last one I set to you?’, Kageyama asked.

‘Yeah!’, Hinata grinned. Kageyama frowned. ‘Dumbass. That wasn’t any different’.

The shorter boy huffed. ‘Yes, it was! It felt really satisfying hitting it, as it just seemed to connect with my hand perfectly! Although, you’re tosses are usually really good, and so this is just as good as always! So nothing new’, Hinata grinned.

Oikawa swore he could see the tips of Kageyama’s ears turn slightly red. ‘Then why would you even bother to comment?’

‘Because!’

Kageyama shakes his head and sighs. ‘Thanks, I guess. You…were also pretty decent’.

Oikawa watched as the other boy’s eyes seemed to practically light up. ‘Wait, really? You really mean that?!’

Kageyama rolled his eyes before flicking Hinata on the forhead. ‘You moron. Would I have said so if I didn’t? Now shut up. You better not let it get into your head.’

Hinata seemed even more excited than usual, as he just laughed. ‘Sure, sure! I won’t tell anyone that Kageyama kun thinks I’m the best!’

Karasuno’s setter scowled. ‘When the hell did I say that? I said you were decent, not the best!’

‘Yeah, but coming from you that’s a huge compliment on it’s own! Just months ago, and you were saying I was horrible.’

Kageyama scoffed. ‘Well, you were. That wasn’t a lie or anything. You were pretty much trash. But, I admit…you’re…better now. Keep working hard’.

Hinata just laughed louder this time. ‘Kageyama, you’re hilarious when you’re trying to be encouraging! Stop, it’s freaking me out. You look like you’re constipated or something.’

Oikawa watched, mildly amused as Kageyama proceeded to grab Hinata and yell at him to, ‘Shut up!’

‘Oi, oi!’, Baldy yelled. ‘Knock it off you knuckleheads! You’re going to leave a bad impression!’

Ennoshita looked both equal parts exasperated and annoyed as he turned away.

Feeling a hand land on his shoulder, Oikawa looked up as he heard Iwaizumi’s voice.

‘Hey. That was a pretty good game, right? Pretty darn exhausting though’, he grumbled. Oikawa felt himself nod. ‘Tell me about it’, he huffs. ‘Freaking highschoolers…’

‘Come on, let’s go. I’m going to go get some water’. Iwaizumi grabs him by the arm and Oikawa follows after.

They’re both sitting down and leaning against the wall, when Oikawa loudly declares, ‘I want to ask for one more match’.

'Don’t’, Iwaizumi grumbles out. ‘We’re going to lose anyway, so what’s the point?’

Oikawa sighs dramatically, before turning to face his childhood best friend. ‘The point, Iwa chan’, he begins. ‘Is that I want us to score some more amazing points, and if I just so happen to rub it in Kageyama’s face with my stellar skills, then so be it.’

Iwaizumi groans. ‘What the actual fuck is wrong with you? We did good, Oikawa. We held out for a really long time, much better than I expected, and you should be proud.’

Oikawa sniffed. ‘I’ll be proud once I manage to wipe that smirk of off Kageyama’s face. Until then, I won’t be satisfied.’

Iwaizumi punches him in the arm. ‘The hell? He hasn’t even said anything to you, what are you so fired up about?’

Oikawa whines, rubbing his arm as he shifts away from his friend a little. ‘I just don’t like him, Iwa chan. He really bothers me for some reason.’

Iwaizumi sighs and shakes his head. ‘And may I ask why?’

His friend gives a shrug, as he throws his head back to rest against the wall behind them. ‘No particular reason, I guess. He just acts like he’s better than everyone.’

Iwaizumi scoffs. ‘And how would you know that?’

Oikawa pauses, and lets his head drop down from the wall. He stares at Kageyama once more, before finally replying. ‘You don’t see it? He’s got something about him. It’s the way he holds himself. Like some kind of a king.’ He feels a wry smile making way onto his face.

‘He definitely has some kind of a presence, that’s for sure. The one that has everyone in a two-meter radius paying attention. But it’s not just them though. It’s literally anyone and everyone who has the pleasure of standing on the same court as him, opposing teams or not, that feel it. He’s…something else.’

Oikawa scowled as soon as those words left him, not happy about having admitted that out loud. 

From beside him, Iwaizumi lets out a sigh. ‘Okay, I admit you’re right about that. Anyone can clearly see he’s talented. _But_ ’.

Oikawa briefly glances over at his friend as Iwa chan continues. ‘That still doesn’t give you an excuse to try and hold yourself on the same level as him. Quit feeling so inferior, do you have any idea how ridiculous you are being right now? Of course he’s going to be better, Trashykawa.’ Oikawa gaped at the nickname, but Iwaizumi went on. ‘You’ll also get better, but you can’t seriously expect to be as good as _him_ right now. You still have lots to go; quit being so damn cocky.’

‘But Iwa chan!’, Oikawa whined. ‘No buts’, Iwaizumi snaps.

‘Now if you excuse me, I’m going to go leave. I’ve had enough of this’. Oikawa blinks in confusion, as his friend gets up to walk away.

‘Wait. Where are you going?’

Iwaizumi gestures towards the other side of the gym before speaking. ‘To go talk to them. There’s some things I wanted to ask. Because unlike you, I can admit when I see someone better, that I can learn from.’ 

‘Ugh, that’s so mean, Iwa chan! Fine, whatever. Go, then. Who needs you, anyway?’

‘You’, Iwa chan deadpans, before walking away. As he leaves, he says one thing over his shoulder. ‘Also, maybe it’ll do _you_ some good to ask _him_ for some advice. They’re here for us to learn from after all. Although I doubt you will.’

Oikawa makes a face at that. ‘Damn right, I won’t. What the hell, Iwa chan?’ His friend just ignores him.

After his friend ditched him, Oikawa let his gaze wander around aimlessly. The Karasuno team was still there, not having left yet and instead choosing to stick around for a little while longer.

Oikawa had the feeling that he should probably go over and talk to them as well, being the good captain that he was, but didn’t honestly feel like doing so.

Sighing, he stretched trying to unfurl all his muscles. He won’t lie, the match had truly taken a bit of a toll on him. Unknowingly, Oikawa found his gaze drifting over to Kageyama.

The older boy was sitting cross legged on the ground, with barely any sweat on him, and Oikawa felt himself scowl at the sheer prospect that this was probably like child’s play for Kageyama.

A feeling of irritation once more crawled up his spine, no matter how ridiculous it was, and Oikawa shoved it down. Choosing instead, to drink aggressively from his water bottle. A few more moments passed by with Oikawa still staring at Kageyama (it’s not like he wanted to, it just happens!), and finally unable to take any more of this, he marched over to him.

Luckily, or unluckily, Kageyama was alone as Hinata had left his side to go goof off with some third years. And so, steeling his composure Oikawa made his way over, ignoring the voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Iwaizumi telling him this was a bad idea.

Kageyama looked up as the sound of approaching footsteps grew near.

‘Kageyama san’, Oikawa called out pleasantly with a smile on his face. ‘Hello there, just wanted to congratulate you on your win.’

Kageyama blinks, seemingly taking a moment to process his words. ‘Ah, thanks…’

Now that he was up close, Oikawa could see the setter a lot clearly now. His figure, lean and built, and his deep blue eyes. He also noted the fact that Kageyama seemed slightly uncomfortable, with a rigidness to his shoulders that wasn’t there before. _Hmm, interesting…_

‘So’, Oikawa starts albeit awkwardly. He really hadn’t thought about what to say, before he had approached him. Racking his brain for something useful to say, he settles on, ‘On the behalf of my team, I’d like to thank you guys for taking the time to come here. I’m sure my teammates learned a lot from you all.’ 

Kageyama seemed surprised for a split second. ‘Oh sure. But uh-I think those words should be reserved for the captain, instead of me.’

Oikawa heard the very clear, _why are you talking to me?_

‘I know, but I just figured why not tell you that as well. After all, I’m sure you also had to sacrifice a lot just to come here, Kageyama san.’ Oikawa plastered on a sweet smile for effect, and Kageyama shrugged in response.

‘It was no big deal. Really. We wanted to come.’

Oikawa laughed. ‘Is that so? Well, how lucky for us! Today certainly proved to be quite the experience. By the way, Kageyama san. You’re serves are pretty great, you’ve definitely been working hard, huh?’

Kageyama nodded, frown slowly etching onto his face. And _ah, I was wondering where that went._

‘All the time. It’s how I’ve been getting better. But it’s not just me, though’, he quickly added. ‘All my teammates are working hard, so that we can get better as a team.’

Oikawa paused, letting those words sink in. ‘You’re teammates?’, he repeats, glancing around at said players.

‘Yeah.’

Oikawa honestly doesn’t know why he was so surprised to hear that, but it definitely makes him falter.

‘I see. Well, anyone would think so. I guess it takes an entire team to go to Nationals, instead of one brilliant player.’

Kageyama slowly nods again. ‘Right. Exactly, it’s…impossible to achieve otherwise. Trust me, we wouldn’t have gotten so far without each and every one of us’.

At a loss of what to say, they are then interrupted by a voice calling out, ‘Kageyama!’

They both turn to the source of the voice to see Hinata flailing his arms about. ‘Tell Tanaka san I’m right! Tell him I did do a nice serve yesterday! He doesn’t believe me, but you saw it right? When you tell him too, he’s gotta believe it! Kageyamaaa! Tellll himm’.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, before turning to face Tanaka. ‘I don’t know about it being nice, but he definitely didn’t hit anyone in the back of the head, so it’s _something_ , I guess.’

Hinata whooped as if it was the biggest achievement of his life, throwing his arms up in the air and accidentally letting go of his water bottle, making it hit Tsukishima on the head.

‘Ha! I told you, Tanaka san!’

‘Oi’, the blonde hisses, rubbing tenderly at his head. ‘Careful, you idiot. You just hit me’. He glared.

‘That isn’t really saying anything though’, Tanaka protests, paying Tsukki no mind. ‘You already stopped doing that.’

‘Yeah’, Nishinoya chimes in. ‘You may be improving Shoyou, but I’d like to see how it was any different from your usual wonky serves.’

‘My serves aren’t wonky, Noya san! But don’t worry, I’ll get even better’, Hinata promises. And there is some kind of fire in his eyes that captures Tooru’s attention. One that promises nothing less than that.

‘You better’, Kageyama replies.

Karasuno’s coach then calls the team over. ‘Alright guys, we should head back now. We still have a lot of practising to do.’

Everyone slowly gets to their feet, and Oikawa hastily makes his way over to the team captain to thank them for their time. ‘It was nothing, really. I’m glad we could be of some assistance to you and your team. You guys better train hard, now knowing what other areas you can improve in. I wish you a lot of luck.’

Oikawa reassured him that yes, they defintitely will, before making his way back over to his own team.

However, as he was doing so, a certain setter’s words seemed to be stuck in his mind. ‘So that we can get better as a team’. Oikawa frowned. Wasn’t his own team like that, as well? So yet why…

Standing silently next to Iwaizumi, Oikawa waited until after the coaches had exchanged a few words before taking his cue to bend down, and shout along with his team, ‘Thank you for your time!’

Straightening back up, they received grins, winks and waves in return. ‘You guys better do your best at the Tournament!’, Noya cheers. ‘Do it for Karasuno!’

There was a chorus of murmured agreements in return, and Karasuno was then turning around to leave.

Kageyama however, seemed to hesitate, as he paused one step and a half from the door.

‘Uh, hey. Oikawa, right?’

Oikawa jolted in surprise, realizing that was addressed to him.

‘Uh, yeah. That’s right.’

Kageyama slowly turned around, and after a brief moment of hesitation, mumbled out a, ’You were pretty alright yourself. In fact…you have an impressive jump serve.’

Oikawa’s eyes widened, not necessarily expecting that to come out of the older setter’s mouth, and he finds himself internally preening.

‘Ah, you don’t say’, he grins. ‘Yeah, it’s pretty much one of my many hidden talents. I like to think of it as _my_ secret weapon of sorts. After all’, he shrugs. ‘We can’t all pull off an insanely fast quick attack like you can, Kageyama san. I like to improvise where I can’.

Iwaizumi nudged him hard, and Oikawa belatedly wondered if perhaps he had come off as a tad bit more rude than intended.

Kageyama nods. ‘Right. Keep at it, you have good skill. So don’t go wasting it’. Oikawa frowned.

‘You have a talented team, by the way’. Kageyama lets his eyes briefly flicker over everyone else, before finally landing back on Oikawa.

‘I know’, the brunette responds rather smugly. 

‘You can lead them well’, the older boy quietly continues. ‘Become a strong team and all.’

Oikawa was quiet for a moment. ‘Each and every one of your teammates are talented, so I have no doubt you’ll become one hell of a team once united’. Kageyama gave a meek shrug. ‘Just...do your best.’

‘Oh, we definitely will’, Iwaizumi firmly states. And Oikawa nods along. ‘Count on it’.

‘Good’. Kageyama looks pleased with the answer, and lets a small smile grace his lips before turning around.

And Oikawa watches the older boy’s retreating back with something minutely warm settling inside of him.

‘So’, Iwaizumi starts, bumping his shoulder against his as they make their way back inside. ‘He didn’t seem so bad, did he?’

His friend makes a hmph sound as he glances away. ‘You can’t judge him just based on _that_ , Iwa chan.’ Iwaizumi gawks as he shoves at Oikawa’s shoulder. ‘What, you’re the one who was being judgemental all day, idiot!’

‘Okay, yeah! But _still_ ’, Oikawa whines. ‘And anyway, we were already gonna do that. Make this team even better, that is. So in the end, it didn’t really matter if he said that or not. And then once we become the strongest, we’ll finally be able to beat that bastard, Ushiwaka!’

‘Damn right, we will’. Iwaizumi grins. ‘Oi. How about a few extra tosses? If you’re game that is.’ He figured they both had enough energy left for it.

‘You’re on!’

If Oikawa started paying more attention to each of his teammates than before, then that was no one’s business but his own. He figured something about Kageyama’s words reasonated within him, and it wasn’t until after Iwa chan head butted him and gave him a stern lecture that Oikawa understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
